A Year Without GUMI
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: GUMI has left for England for a year and her best friend Rin is feeling lonely while watching GUMI's house. Rin has a feeling that it will be a very long and tedious for her.


**LEGAL NOTICE/AUTHOR'S NOTES: KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN, HATSUNE MIKU, AKITA NERU ARE PROPERTY OF CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED, GUMI IS THE PROPERTY OF INTERNET COMPANY LTD, AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED. SONiKA AND AVANNA ARE PROPERTY OF ZERO-G LIMITED, AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED. ANON AND KANON ARE PROPERTY OF YAMAHA CORP. WITH ALL RIGHTS RESERVED, VFLOWER IS PROPERTY OF HONEY WORKS AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED. YOHIOLOID IS PROPERTY OF POWER FX SYSTEMS AB AND ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED. BASICALLY THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF "I'M HER BEST FRIEND AND SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME" THIS IS WRITTEN SOLELY FOR THE PURPOSE OF FUN AND ENJOYMENT NOT FOR COMPENSATION NOR PROFIT. PLEASE ENJOY.**

 **A Year Without GUMI**

 **By: Invid HellCat (9/11/15)**

I'm Kagamine Rin, right now I'm laying down in the bed of my best friend, and I'm lonely. Earlier today she left for England. She's a foreign exchange student so she'll be there for a year. I'll be staying at her house while she's gone. Well, not just me but several of our friends will be watching her house while she's gone, but I plan on being here the most. She hasn't been gone half a day, but I already feel like I haven't seen her in her months.

The truth is GUMI isn't just my best friend I'm in love with her. I have been for a while now. Although to tell the truth she doesn't feel the same, but that doesn't matter I know that she still loves me, even if it is as only her best friend, but she loves me, which honestly is more than could've ever hoped for. She even lets me get away with certain things, like kissing her, and touching her in sensual ways. It might seem odd to most people that she'd allow me to do those things to her, but it's just normal for us. Although we are very careful to not show that sort of affection in public.

I do have to admit to a certain level of jealousy GUMI will be living with another girl for an entire year and a continent away. I know it's almost childish, but I can't help it. In some ways it almost feels the same as when GUMI tells me she has a new boyfriend. I mean I want to be supportive of her, but sometimes it's hard since I honestly want her for myself. I've been there through all of her failed relationships and heartbreaks. So many times I've held her as she cried over a lost love. I wish she was like me, and liked other girls. Well, no that's not exactly true I don't like other girls just GUMI.

I must've fallen asleep, but when I wake up I feel my heart racing, and I feel really good, it must've been the dream I had. It was about me and GUMI, well that's all I'll say about it. I look out the window and I notice that it's starting to get dark outside. My stomach rumbles I'm not surprised I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I make my way to the kitchen and make myself a quick dinner of yakisoba. As I'm eating my mind drifts back to all the times I've eaten here with GUMI. Right now though it's just such a lonely feeling having to eat all alone. I'm not really expecting GUMI to call today since it's a long flight, and then having to go through customs, and baggage claims, and then get settled in, not to mention the time difference, I'm sure she's gonna be exhausted and jet lagged for a day or two.

After I finish eating I go outside on the porch where just two days ago me and GUMI just held on to each other and cried because we were going to miss each other so much. I sat down on the swinging bench and I remember the kiss we shared. I feel my cheeks grow warm at the thought. I can't help but wonder what GUMI is up to right now. I'd bet she's trying to take it as easy as she can and rest as much as she can, and just try to get acclimated to the time difference. It's a little after 8:00pm here and London is eight hours behind so it's a bit past noon there. I get up and stretch I decide that I might as well take a bath. I think back to the last time me and GUMI took a bath together, well if you call it a bath we mostly just hugged each other, and well I did, well I can't really say but I kept it above the waist though.

After I get out of the bath I decided to turn in for the night, before I do, I send a text message to my brother and another to GUMI. Just telling them that everything is fine. I tell GUMI that I miss her and love her. I tell my twin brother Len, that I'll see him at school tomorrow and I love him too. Me and Len get along pretty well, but I guess like most siblings we do drive each other crazy sometimes but in the end he's my twin, in some ways my other half, even if we are fraternal twins. Anyways after I send the text messages I go to lay down in GUMI's bed. Every time I sleep over here I always sleep in her bed. It's one of those things she let's me get away with I'm sure most other friends would never do.

I wake up in the morning I feel o.k., not great but not terrible. I take a quick shower and then make myself an equally quick breakfast. After I eat I get into my school uniform and head off to school. I have to admit it feels kind of weird going to school without GUMI and/or Len by my side, but eventually I do catch up with my brother and our childhood friend Miku, I noticed that Neru is with them. Honestly they're not fooling anybody with this "we're just friends" act they've going on anybody with at least a hundredth of a working brain cell can figure out that my brother and Neru, are in love with each other. Although in some ways I've heard the same about me and GUMI, but in our case it really is true. We really are just best friends, nothing more, no matter how badly I want us to be more. I do admit Len and Neru make an adorable couple. Truth be told if I wasn't in love with GUMI, and Neru wasn't in love with Len, I'd fall for the blond girl myself, but somehow I think if it was like that I'd still be in the same spot pining after a girl who isn't interested in that sort of a relationship.

It's lunch time now and I'm sitting by myself on the roof unfortunately this semester me and my brother have a different schedule so we can't eat lunch together like we used to. I hear a girl's voice from behind me asking if she can sit with me. I turn around and see my friend Kanon. I wouldn't say that she's one of my closest friends but we get along well. We also have something in common we're both twins. She has a twin sister named Anon. That's sort of something that me and Len bonded with Anon and Kanon over. We thought it was kinda cool to meet another set of twins, and so did they.

"I'm surprised to see you eating alone, where's your brother and GUMI?" I heard her ask me between bites of her lunch. I let out a small sigh.

"My brother is in class now, and GUMI is off in England as a foreign exchange student for a year." I say, but I have to wonder how Kanon could forget that part. I sigh again.

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot that GUMI left already, it's been kind of hectic for me and Anon recently, between moving into our new apartment, starting classes this semester, and our part time jobs, it's been hard to find time to think lately." She says. I can only nod my head.

"Where is Anon anyways she in class too? I have to admit it's sort of weird seeing you without her or vice-versa." I ask, because honestly I can't remember the last time I saw either Anon or Kanon by herself.

"Yeah she's in class now, Rin-chan, may I ask a question, I hope you don't mind it might seem a bit personal." Kanon says.

"Sure go ahead Kanon. I don't mind, I'd rather answer your questions than sit here alone." I reply honestly.

"Rin-chan, you know I don't usually pay attention to the rumor mill around here, but Anon, loves to gossip, and she was saying that you and GUMI are a romantic couple, is that true?" She asks sounding very cautious.

I take in a breath before I answer. I know the rumors have been flying around about us ever since our first year of junior high, so this is nothing new. "No, we're not." I answer but silently add I wish we were.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Not that it makes a difference to me if you are or not." Kanon says but I could swear that I see a blush on her cheeks. It makes me wonder if maybe there's a girl she likes, or could she even like me?

"Kanon-chan, is there somebody you like?" I ask and add that anything she says will stay between us.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not interested in anyone at the moment honestly, and I'd rather finish school before even thinking about that kind of thing, unlike my sister. It seems to be a different person every week though. Currently it's that girl VFlower, but last week it was YOHIOloid." She replies practically sighing the last part.

I can't help but giggle not at what she said but more how she said it. I tell her sorry for laughing, but I do tell her that how she said it was a bit funny.

The school day is over now, and I'm back at GUMI's house. I turn on the t.v. for some background noise, while I make myself some dinner. I sit down at the table to eat, I make sure to sit in the same chair I always sit in. I look over to where GUMI usually sits and imagine her sitting there smiling. To me there is nobody on the planet that's more cute or beautiful than GUMI. I feel so lucky that she's my best friend. Even though at the same time it does sting me, that she'll never be more than that to me. Even though I've accepted the fact that GUMI will never be my girlfriend, it still hurts somewhat. The phone rings, I know it's either got to be GUMI or my brother calling. I really hope it's GUMI since we haven't actually talked since the day she left.

It was GUMI I wish we could've talked longer but I understand. She's doing good, I was right she was all kinds of jet-lagged, plus the time difference was throwing her off. She told me that SONiKA was exactly the type of person she imagined her to be. But, the best part of all was she told me that SONiKA had her a girlfriend of her own named AVANNA. Now, I don't quite feel so jealous that she's living with another girl. I know that sounds silly, but like I said before I just can't help myself.

I make my way around the house. Looking in every room, just remembering all the fun times me and GUMI have had over the years. I step inside GUMI's computer room, and sit down at her desk. A smile comes to my lips as I remember it was here where I first told GUMI how I truly felt about her. It was right after she had broken up with one of her boyfriends. She told me about the break up and started crying. I just held her and said whatever comforting words came to mind, but after she stopped crying I started to cry. GUMI asked me what was wrong. I told her that I was just so upset that she always seemed to be denied happiness, and I blurted out that I was in love with her. GUMI just held me close and told me she was happy to hear that, but she couldn't return my feelings. She kissed me on the top of the head and told me that she never wanted to lose me as her best friend, and that she was happy because I was in her life. I stopped crying and looked GUMI in the eyes. I could see the warmth and love she always seemed to have in her heart. I asked if it would be ok if we shared just one kiss. She nodded and told me that one kiss would be fine. Although as time went on that one kiss turned into many. I can't give up hope of a romance with GUMI, but I know it's a slim chance at best.

Well, one day down and just three-hundred sixty-four more to go. This is going to be a dreadfully long year for me. Me and GUMI are going to keep in touch as much as possible, but it's just not the same as being in the same room as each other. It's just so different when you're talking on the phone or sending text messages, as when you're actually face to face. It's going to feel weird this year on GUMI's birthday. It'll be the first time we'll be apart since we met. Same thing for my birthday. This is going to sound silly, and maybe childish, or maybe just plan weird, but I'm going to miss GUMI giving me a birthday spanking, and I'm going to miss giving her a birthday spanking too. And, it will be our first Christmas apart too, and our first New Years. So, many things we'll miss this year. Yeah, this is going to be a really long, slow, and perhaps intolerable year for me, but I'll trudge through it. It's not like I'll be completely alone, I still have my brother, and Miku, and my other friends with me. It's just my best friend, the girl I'm in love with won't be there. All in all though I am really happy for GUMI this is going to be the experience of her life, and by this time next year she'll back by my side, and then we can start making up for lost time. It'll be something good to look forward too. As Kiyoteru-sensei is fond of saying "to every gray cloud, a silver lining."

 **THE END.**

 _END NOTES: I WASN'T EXPECTING TO MAKE A SECOND PART OF MY FIC, BUT THIS WAS JUST GNAWING AT ME. I MAY DO A THIRD PART AGAIN FROM GUMI'S POV WHILE'S SHE'S IN ENGLAND. BUT WE'LL SEE. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE R &R INVID HELLCAT (9/22/15)_


End file.
